Semper Fidelis series: Na ratunek Tony'emu!
by Nigaki
Summary: Tony jest sam w domu, a to nigdy nie wróży nic dobrego. Ale przecież Semper jest na straży, więc nic nie powinno się stać, prawda? SLASH, Tibbs.


To był upalny dzień. By się nie przegrzać, postanowiłem przeczekać największy upał na zewnątrz, gdzie było chłodniej niż w domu.

Ciężko sapiąc, położyłem się w cieniu na ganku, obserwując dzieci bawiące się po drugiej stronie ulicy w strumieniu wody, pochodzącym z dziwnego zielonego węża, który nią pluł.

W domu był tylko Tony. Niedawno się wprowadził i jeszcze porządkował swoje rzeczy. Mój pan postanowił nie brać w tym udziału i wyszedł z domu, mnie zostawiając na straży. Zwykle w takich wypadkach zamknąłby się w piwnicy, ale Tony i tam pozostawiał swoje rzeczy.

Upał i znudzenie dały mi o sobie znać i wkrótce zacząłem przysypiać. Ignorując śmiech dzieci zamknąłem oczy i postanowiłem się zdrzemnąć. Moja drzemka nie trwała jednak długo, bo pod dom mojego pana podjechał samochód. Z początku myślałem, że to on, ale zapach był inny, poza tym, mój pan nie jest taki gruby!

Postanowiłem zignorować przybysza, ale on zaczął iść w moją stronę. To mnie natychmiast rozbudziło, w końcu jestem psem obronnym.

Człowiek zatrzymał się i spojrzał na kartkę, którą trzymał w dłoni, a potem znowu ruszył w moim kierunku i w kierunku drzwi. Chyba mnie nie zauważył, bo inaczej by się przestraszył.

Choć człowiek naruszył mój teren, nie zareagowałem, nawet wtedy, gdy wszedł do domu bez pukania. Normalnie bym zaatakował, ale teraz postanowiłem tylko za nim pójść.

- Junior.

- Tato? – Tony odwrócił się od swojego dotychczasowego zajęcia – układania swoich filmów – i odwrócił się w kierunku nieznajomego. Swoją psią intuicją wyczułem, że jest zdziwiony, ale i zły. – Co ty tu robisz? Skąd w ogóle wiedziałeś, gdzie mieszkam?

- Zadzwoniłem do agencji i poprosiłem o adres. Chciałem się z tobą spotkać, junior.

Czemu ten człowiek mówił na Tony'ego junior? On nie ma tak na imię!

- Po co? Żeby porozmawiać? Nie mamy o czym.

- Junior...

Przestań go tak nazywać!

- Nie mam czasu, żeby z tobą rozmawiać. – powiedział Tony i powrócił do układania płyt. Ten dziwny człowiek nie był zadowolony. Podszedł do niego i złapał za ramię, a potem gwałtownie obrócił.

- Nie ignoruj mnie, junior.

- Puść moje ramię. – ostrzegł Tony. W tym momencie zabrzmiał dokładnie jak mój pan, równie groźnie i stanowczo.

- Nie, dopóki nie zaczniesz się odpowiednio zachowywać.

W oczach Tony'ego pojawił się ból, kiedy ten człowiek ścisnął jego ramię. Tego było już za wiele, postanowiłem interweniować!

Wybiegając zza nieznajomego z warkotem, stanąłem między nim a Tonym. Mimo to, go nie puścił, ale Tony sam wyszarpnął swoją rękę z uścisku i rozmasował bolące miejsce.

- Wyjdź. – rozkazał.

- Nie.

- Mam cię aresztować za wtargnięcie do mojego domu?

- Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś, że się wyprowadziłeś? – zmienił temat nieznajomy.

- A powinienem? Ty nie zadzwoniłeś z informacją, że się żenisz... znowu.

- To zupełnie co innego.

- To dokładnie to samo. Jeśli ty nie chcesz mnie w swoim życiu, czemu ja miałbym chcieć cię w swoim?

- Jestem twoim ojcem, junior.

- W zabawny sposób to pokazujesz.

Atmosfera w pokoju była teraz bardzo napięta. Nie miałem pojęcia, co zaszło między Tonym, a tym człowiekiem, ale wyraźnie nie było to nic miłego. Sposób w jaki patrzyli na siebie był taki inny od tego, w jaki patrzyli na siebie mój pan z Tonym.

Dziwny człowiek zrobił krok w stronę Tony'ego, który zrobił krok w tył. Dość tego, Tony to mój człowiek, którego lubię ja sam i mój pan, nikt nie będzie go straszył!

Zawarczałem głośno i zaszczekałem. Nareszcie podziałało, cofnął się.

- Radzę wyjść, on nie lubi obcych w domu.

- I ja także.

Mój pan! Choć warczałem to i tak zamerdałem ogonem z radości.

- Kim jesteś? – zapytał obcy. Był wyraźnie zdezorientowany.

- Agent specjalny Gibbs, a pan, kimkolwiek jest, przebywa w moim domu.

- Wydawało mi się, że tu mieszka mój syn.

Źle ci się wydaje.

- Mieszkamy tu razem. – powiedział mój pan, podchodząc do Tony'ego i obejmując go ramieniem.

Obcy człowiek od razu doznał szoku, nie rozumiem tylko czemu. To coś dziwnego, że dwoje ludzi się lubi?

- Co to ma znaczyć?

- To co widzisz, tato. Ja i Gibbs mieszkamy razem i jesteśmy ze sobą. Wybacz, że twoje marzenia o synu z żoną i trójką dzieci, który przejmie po tobie firmę, legły w gruzach.

Mój pan uśmiechnął się niezauważalnie, gdy dziwny człowiek zbladł momentalnie, a potem zrobił się cały czerwony.

- Zawiodłem się na tobie, junior. Mówiłem twojej matce, że będziesz nikim, ale mi nie wierzyła.

- Nie wciągaj w to mamy. – zdenerwował się Tony. – Ona w przeciwieństwie do ciebie potrafiła się mną zająć.

- Tak się tobą zajęła, że wyrosłeś na pedała.

- A może to ty mnie tak wychowałeś? Nigdy nie miałeś dla mnie czasu, więc teraz się nie dziw, że dostałeś nie to, co chciałeś. Jeśli ktokolwiek ponosi winę za moje wychowanie, to tylko ty.

Ten człowiek znowu się zdenerwował, zaciskając mocno pięści. Napiąłem się cały, gotowy w razie czego do skoku, bo coś mi mówiło, że zaraz rzuci się na moich ludzi.

- Proszę opuścić nasz dom, panie DiNozzo. – poprosił mój pan grzecznie. Na razie grzecznie.

Człowiek posłuchał i wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami. Rozluźniony, spojrzałem na Tony'ego, który w oczach miał furię. Mój pan zabrał swoją rękę z jego ramienia i odsunął się, dając mu więcej przestrzeni

Tony wziął kilka głębokich wdechów i uspokoił się.

- W porządku? – zapytał mój pan.

- Tak. Idę do piwnicy.

To wszystko przeze mnie, powinienem już wcześniej zatrzymać tego człowieka. Chciałem więc iść za Tonym i go przeprosić, ale mój pan mnie zatrzymał. Zrezygnowany położyłem się na swoim posłaniu i czekałem.

Tony nie wyszedł z piwnicy przez cały dzień. Mój pan początkowo się tym nie przejmował, ale z każdą godziną martwił się coraz bardziej. Wiedziałem, że nie wejdzie tam pierwszy, więc ja musiałem to zrobić. Drzwi były uchylone, wejście do środka nie było trudne, tak jak znalezienie Tony'ego. Siedział pod łodzią mojego pana, z butelką tego okropnego płynu, który ludzie lubią pić. Nie wiem, co oni w tym widzą, przecież to śmierdzi!

Skomląc, by poinformować Tony'ego o mojej obecności, podszedłem do niego, kładąc mu łeb na kolanach. Od razu zaczął mnie głaskać.

- Co zrobiłem źle? – zapytał po krótkim milczeniu. – Zawsze robiłem wszystko, co chciał. Fakt, pakowałem się też w kłopoty, by zdobyć jego uwagę, ale poza tym byłem dobrym dzieckiem.

Trąciłem jego dłoń zimnym nosem i spojrzałem na niego. Nie płakał, ale widać było, że jest bardzo smutny.

- Co zrobiłem źle? – zapytał znowu.

- Nic. – odparł mój pan, schodząc po schodach. Wiedziałem, że tu jest jeszcze zanim się odezwał. – To nie ty zrobiłeś coś źle tylko twój ojciec miał zbyt duże wymagania.

Tony spojrzał na niego, szukając potwierdzenia tych słów.

- Chodź, Tony. Czas spać.

- Naprawdę myślisz, że to nie moja wina? – spytał.

- Jestem pewien. – odparł mój pan i uśmiechnął się. Tony odwzajemnił uśmiech. – No dalej, spanie pod łodzią nie jest najwygodniejsze, wierz mi.

Wiem coś o tym. Zbyt dużo tu trocin, przylepiają się do futra.

Tony poklepał mnie po grzbiecie i wyszedł spod łodzi, chwiejąc się odrobinę na nogach. Mój pan pomógł mu wejść po schodach, a także do sypialni.

Gdy obaj leżeli już na łóżku, ja też się na nim położyłem. Nim jeszcze zasnąłem, usłyszałem jak Tony dziękuje mnie i panu.

Oby ten okropny człowiek więcej się tu nie pokazał, bo inaczej odgryzę mu głowę. Muszę chronić moich ludzi, to mój obowiązek.


End file.
